Know Your Enemy
by Daeelia
Summary: Tom Marvolo Riddle es un dependiente en Borgins y Burkes esperando poder encontrar las reliquias de los fundadores de Hogwarts, lo que no espera es conocer a una joven que se interponga en su camino.


Mi primer fic de Harry Potter, ¡qué ilusión! -cursi-. Pensaba empezar con un HarryxHermione o algo similar. Pero el Tomione tiene algo que me puede así que aquí está. Y sería más que nada un prólogo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados son propiedad de JK. Rowling, yo sólo los uso para destruirlos.

Advertencia: Posiblemente no continúe este fic. Sólo tuve el capricho de subirlo para ver cómo sentirme, yo sola me

entiendo.

* * *

_**El primer encuentro.**_

* * *

Con un movimiento de varita alisó la túnica negra que usaba aquél día y se miró al espejo. Cabello negro y ordenado, piel pálida pero impecable, los ojos negros ocultando lo que sentía por dentro y los dientes blancos y rectos. Perfecto, toda su imagen revelaba elegancia, pulcritud y respeto.

Hoy era uno de esos días en los que tendría muchas cosas que hacer y como siempre estaba decidido a que todo lo que se proponía se cumpliría. Y no necesitaba un Felix Felicis para lograrlo.

Siguiendo la estricta rutina que llevaba se encaminó hacia el callejón Knockturn con pasos firmes y seguros sin perder su elegancia. Veía sin prestar atención a las personas que iban y venían, con aspecto desaliñados y sucios, reflejando la ligera "locura" que poseían. Esbozó una sonrisa de burla, con sus manos detrás de su espalda como si fingiera una inocencia que sabía que no era propia.

Sus pies se detuvieron finalmente en una tienda de aspecto siniestro y sonrió ladino mientras abría la puerta con cuidado.

—¡Tom! Llegas temprano —lo saludó el Sr. Borgins, que acomodaba un ojo de cristal en el mostrador.

—Buenos días, Sr. Borgins —lo saludó el joven con esa amabilidad perfectamente practicada de él, como si lo memorizara.

—Tom, necesito que vayas a la casa de la Sra. Smith, quiero que la convenzas de venderme aquél collar de Fawley, como ya sabrás se presume que está maldito, y estoy seguro que la Sra. Smith ni idea tiene...

Y mientras hablaba no se percató de la mueca de disgusto de Tom; tener que visitar a esa desagradable mujer gorda que estaba obsesionada con él no le hacía nada de gracia. Especialmente porque esa mujer estaba desesperada por atención, especialmente masculina. Repugnante, patético.

—Claro, Sr. Borgins —sin embargo aceptó, casi sonriendo pero mostrándose servicial y educado.

—Perfecto, no necesito que tengas suerte...

«Obvio que no...» pensó Tom para sus adentros una vez terminada la cháchara del hombre.

Ir a la casa de la mujer no era un problema, bastaba con sólo Aparecerse con un tonto y cursi ramo de flores (especialmente rosas, como para cualquier mujer). La mujer a esa altura ya se habría enterado de su visita por lo que tocó la puerta de la casa y esperó a ser atendido, maldiciendo su suerte en ese momento, esa mujer podría sin duda reemplazar a la Dama Gorda, le hacía demostrar que debía tener una paciencia de oro en momentos donde odiaba tenerla.

—¡Buenos días, Sr. Riddle! —una voz aguda hizo que bajara la cabeza para encontrarse con la vieja elfina de Hepzibah Smith: Hokey. —¡Hokey le avisa que la Ama Smith no tarda en atenderlo! Por favor pase —ella le tomó la mano y el moreno deseó patearla. El contacto era completamente desagradable. La mano de la elfina era como papel, ya la sólo idea de tocarla le era desagradable pero mantuvo su expresión serena hasta que le soltó y disimuladamente se limpió la mano con un pequeño pañuelo del bolsillo de su capa.

Se dirigieron a la sala en donde la Sra. Smith estaba sentada, Tom pensó que por momentos parecía derretirse en el enorme sofá que ella ocupaba completamente.

—¡Tom, querido! Me alegra verte —le dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. Riddle hizo un amago de sonrisa en cambio.

—Aquí tiene, sus flores favoritas —dijo, ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas rosadas.

—Oh, ¡qué gentil como siempre! No debiste molestarte —murmuró ella aceptando el ramo y oliendo profundamente el perfume natural. Tom por un momento creyó que se tragaría el ramillete de flores.

Él se sentó tranquilamente delante de ella, un poco alejado para que la mujer no empezara a alargar la mano para tocarle la rodilla o el rostro. Aparte de tocarle lo hacía con la delicadeza de un trol.

—Ya Borgins me explicó por qué has venido —murmuró ella, Tom asintió, eso lo hacía todo más fácil, directo al grano. —Y oh, ¡qué hombre descarado! Usarte a ti que no te puedo negar nada, tenían que ser de Slytherin —rió ella con alegría. Él sólo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. —Te lo daré sólo porque eres tú pero —ella alzó la mano y Riddle no supo si embrujarla a ella, golpearse o cualquier opción similar —...Con una condición.

—Dígamelo, Sra. Smith —pidió, pero viniendo de él era una orden, mas la mujer no se dio por aludida.

—Verás habrá un baile en dos días y...

Tom quiso matarla en ese momento pero sólo apretó los puños, esperando lo peor.

—Quisieras que fueras con Kathleen, verás: Ella es nueva aquí y no es muy sociable, se la pasa todo el día leyendo y eso me preocupa, ¡ninguna mujer debería hacer eso!

Riddle arqueó una ceja sin comprender muy bien, ¿esa tal Kathleen era su sobrina? (Porque obvio que Smith era completamente soltera). Si resultaba una pariente igual que ella estaría jodido y más si era parecida a ella.

—Así que espero que aceptes, ¡Oh! Espera —la mujer dio un leve aplauso que bien pudo hacer temblar los objetos alrededor. —Hokey, llama a Kathleen, quiero que conozca a Tom —la elfina que estaba cerca de ellos asintió con una exagerada reverencia que bien pudo haberse quebrado los huesos de la columna y con un "plip" desapareció.

Tom maldijo para sus adentros, aquello no estaba en sus planes pero debía mostrarse amable con aquella mujer, además que le pidiera ir a un baile con otra fémina era...extraño. Por lo que debía ser alguien ligeramente importante como para que los infantiles y molestos celos de Hepzibah Smith se eclipsaran.

Se escuchó otro "plip" y delante de ellos no sólo apareció Hokey sino una muchacha joven, cercana a su edad por su apariencia. Con el cabello castaño y lacio, ligeramente inflado. Riddle se quedó en silencio, contemplándola. Aquella mujer era totalmente diferente a Hepzibah. Era delgada y de bello rostro pero hubo dos características en ella que más llamaron la atención a Tom: Aquellas pecas en su rostro y sus labios de color carmín que hacían ver su rostro ambiguo, entre inocente y seductor. Pero también sus ojos de color marrón eran llamativos especialmente por las oscuras y espesas pestañas negras.

—Oh, Tom. Te presento a Kathleen Dagworth-Granger, la hija del famoso mago y pocionero Hector Dagworth-Granger. Kathleen, te presento a Tom Marvolo Riddle, mi amigo y un gran mago, ¡espero que se lleven bien!

El rostro ligeramente sorprendido de Tom pasó a hacer una media sonrisa, un tanto arrogante. Se levantó de su asiento y estiró la mano para tomar la de la mujer. La castaña le miró sin comprender al notar que le tomaba la mano y le besaba los nudillos, pudo notar el joven que sus mejillas habían adquirido un leve color rojizo como sus labios; aquél gesto le pareció divertido y algo curioso.

—Encantado, Srta. Dagworth-Granger.

Vio que ella abría la boca para hablar, un tanto perturbada si podía decir.

—Lo mismo digo, Sr. Riddle...

Los ojos negros se encontraron con los marrones, ella le soltó rápidamente la mano y volteó la mirada. Y él supo por qué.

Había visto el resplandor rojizo en sus ojos negros.

* * *

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Bien, no me maten (?). Pero veré si esta historia la continúo o no como dije, ya sé que es una actitud muy fea. Pero algún escrito de esta pareja debía exteriorizar porque sino escribía algo sentía que después no escribiría nunca más, es una pareja que me encanta pero se me complica al querer fomentar todo de ellos. Y estoy pensando en varias ideas de por qué Hermione está, cómo está, por qué el nombre, TODO. Yo soy de esas personas que todo debe tener sentido y ser IC o yo no leo ni nada (?). Y espero yo haber manejado bien a Tom, es un reto para mí.

Pero en fin, ¡espero que les haya gustado esta cosa salida de la nada! -ahora saltará por una ventana para que no la maten (?).-


End file.
